Cyrus, Montana, Stewart MixUp
by French Shark
Summary: What if Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, and Miley Stewart met each other? Hellooo...drama! STORY ADOPTED BY madeline2010!
1. Chapter 1

**Cyrus, Montana, Stewart Mix-Up**

**Chapter One:**_** Miley, meet...Miley?!**_

Miley Cyrus was on her way to set to film once another episode of the hit TV show, "Hannah Montana".  
She opened the door to the Stewart's living room set, only to find no one there.  
Then, she saw herself come onto the set from the stairs that were supposed to lead upstairs.  
Both Miley and the other girl froze and stared wide-eyed at eachother.  
"You...-" Miley stammered.  
"And you...-" the other girl stammered back.  
"Who are you?" Miley asked once she'd regained the ability to speak.  
"Miley Stewart. Who are you?" she replied.  
"I'm Miley Cyrus." Miley said with a small gasp.  
"No way...we have the same first name!" Miley Stewart freaked.  
"That's not the only weird thing, girl." Miley Cyrus said truthfully.  
"What do you mean? Other than the fact that _we're identical_!" Miley Stewart said, still completely freaked out.  
"Well, let's see...One, you're not real...Two, I play the role of you, so you're me In-Character...Three...well, I can't think of a three right now..." Miley Cyrus explained.  
There was an aukward silence.  
Miley Stewart finally broke it by saying, "What do you mean, I 'm not real?"  
"Simply the fact that you're a _TV show character_!" Miley Cyrus said, freaked out herself.  
"Miley Stewart laughed.  
"Pfft! Yeah, right!" she continued.  
"I'm serious!" Miley Cyrus said.  
"Right...say you're telling the truth...What show, per say, am I on, then?"  
Miley Cyrus sighed deeply.  
"Hannah Montana," she said half-heartedly, "on Disney Channel."  
Miley Stewart started laughing nervously.  
"Pfft...yeah, right...Hannah Montana, pfft! What would make you think that? I mean...pfft!" she said, straining a smile.  
"Oh, forget it, I already know you're only doing that 'cause you're tryin' to cover up the fact that _you're_ "Annah-Hay Ontana-May". And don't ask me how I know that, 'cause I've already explained that I play the _role of you_ on the show and so _we're both Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana both_!" Miley Cyrus rambled.  
"Oh...my...Jonas, you're tellin' the truth!" Miley Stewart said after a moment.  
"Don't you mean, '_Sweet Niblets_, you're tellin' the truth'?" Miley Cyrus questioned.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**A/N:**

**So, I've been going through my fanfics, sorting through them to see what I want to keep going with, and which I don't.**

**Unfortunately, I've decided to not continue on with this story.**

**However, I am putting it up for adoption.**

**How does it work? Simple.**

**Write a review or send me a message or email me at Amydapinkpanther at yahoo saying you're interested.**

**What's the catch? Two conditions:**

**1) Although it will be primarily first come first serve, if I have more than one person interested than I'll be researching your previous work to see who I think is the best candidate to continue the story.**

**2) You have to be a FAN of the show. Well, at least up to the second-ish season. Same goes for Miley Cyrus herself. I personally have lost interest in her current work and actions, etc. But I will not say I don't still kinda like the first couple seasons of the show (although it's in a sort of nostalgic way, like how I still have my Lizzie McGuire videos...) But the point is, I don't want this becoming a way to bash Miley or the show.**

**And that's it! So please, feel free to apply.**

**The next time I update this story will be to either announce the new author, or to announce that I'm trashing the story (As in it is officially done and over with, I will change it to be marked as 'complete' and won't go back to it)**

**And thanks so much to those of you read, reviewed, and/or liked the story so far. You guys are great.**

**~Amy  
**


	3. STORY ADOPTED!

**A/N:**

**Miraculously, I've found an author to adopt BOTH "Hannah Amnesia" and "Cyrus, Montana, Stewart Mix-Up"!**

**Her name is madeline2010 and her profile link is **_net/u/1586125/_

**Thanks SO SO much for all of you who have enjoyed these stories when I was still the author, and I wish madeline2010 the BEST of luck as she takes over for me.**

**Again, thanks so much you guys for reading!**

**And please read and enjoy the adopted stories and please continue to peruse my other fanfictions as well.**

**~Amy  
**


End file.
